Reencarnacion
by signiumcorvus
Summary: raven dara a luz una de las reencarnaciones de su padre podrá salvarse de su propio creador? rxcb
1. Chapter 1

Reencarnación…

los personajes de teen titans no me pertenecen solo escribo por pasatiempo espero que lo disfruten...

*Raven Caminaba en un paisaje completamente en blanco cuando de repente se empieza a formar una silueta enfrente a ella, cuando menos se lo esperaba se vio rodeada de un escenario completamente familiar estaba en unos de los templos principales de azarath y aquella silueta era su madre lucia mucho mas joven y su vientre estaba abultado, rodeada de monjes de azar y al parecer estaba dando a luz, sin pensarlo se estaba acercando a cada paso que daba se desvanecía aquel escenario junto con los monjes.

Dejando sola a la joven arella en labor de parto, ya estando a su lado, la joven da un desgarrador grito lleno de dolor que hiso que raven serrara los ojos a al serrarlos le invadió un gran dolor y al abrirlos con dificultad se encontraba recostada y miro a su madre a un costado de la cama..*

Arella: raven lo solo una vez más (repetía arella)

*Raven aterrada mira el extremo de la cama y se da cuenta que estaba en poción de labor. Cuando otra ola de dolor acompañado de un gemido expulsa al "bebe", raven sin fuerzas , solo escuchaba a el llanto de aquella criatura que su madre sostenía..*

Arella: (mientras se inclinaba un poco para mostrárselo a la agotada madre) bien raven es…

Raven: un monstro

*al ver el monstro este salto al rostro de raven despedazándola, hasta que raven despierta estrepitosamente de su pesadilla dando un grito que despertó a toda la torre, al instante sus compañeros entran a su habitación*

Star: que su…..

*Starfire no pudo terminar su frase pues se quedo impactada al igual que los otros encontrando a raven sentada aun en su cama muy agitada como si hubiese pasado algo terrible y con gran temor raven mira debajo de sus sabanas solo y toca su plano vientre y después mirar a sus compañeros completamente confundidos *

Nightwing : raven que fue todo eso?

Cyborg: te encuentras bien ¡?¡

Cb: necesitas algo?

*Raven solo Limpiándose el sudor de su rostro*

Star: luces mas pálida de lo normal (acercándose a su cama)

*raven solo veía como se desvanecía todo a su alrededor, perdiendo conciencia de lo que pasaba sobre su cama hasta que se desmaya starfire trata de hacerla entrar en si*

Star: raven que sucede (sacudiéndola un poco, mientras sus demás compañeros se acercaban preocupados)

*cyborg aparta a star y sostiene la muñeca de raven para tomar su pulso verificando al mismo tiempo con el monitor de su antebrazo*

Cyborg: ja….vaya si que nos dio un buen susto solo fue un simple desmayo

Star: estas seguro amigo cyborg?

Cyborg: claro aun que no se por que abra sido…(mirando la cara preocupada de su amiga pelirroja)

*Nightwing toma de forma delicada la mano de starfire dándole una sonrisa*

Nightwing: star no te preocupes solo necesita descanso no es a si cyborg?

Cyborg: claro

Cb: menos mal eso fue mucho para mi (poniendo una de sus manos al corazón como si este se fuera a salir)

Nightwing: en ese caso que esperamos hay que dejarla descansar

Cyborg: si solo será cuestión de tiempo para que despierte además ya tengo mucha hambre

Cb: yo también preparare unos huevos de tofu bien servidos

*ambos chicos hambrientos salen de la habitación hablando de comida pero sin discutir por primera vez, mientras una sombra de desliza por el piso que se funde con la sombra que emana starfire, Nightwing nota que starfire estaba totalmente callada con la vista baja Nightwing trato de llamar su atención asiendo una pequeña insinuación pero todo fue en vano *

Nightwing : star cyborg dijo que estaría bien no debes preocuparte ella estará bien…

*el silencio invadió la habitación por unos 5 minutos ambos seguían en el cuarto Nightwing intento una vez mas en hablar con starfire *

Nightwing: star (tocando su hombro izquierdo)

Star: No me toques (expreso con gran ira)

* Nightwing de la impresión da unos pasos atrás *

Nightwing: que te sucede (dice algo confuso)

*aquello que se haya apoderado de star se da cuenta que tiene que ser cauteloso con Nightwing y trata de actuar con mas naturalidad *

Star: lo siento solo que estoy muy preocupada por raven que deseo quedarme aquí hasta que despierte (dándole un abrazo a Nightwing)

* Nightwing solo asienta con la cabeza y sale de la habitación mientras que el cuerpo de starfire se sienta al costado de la cama de raven y solo la observa pasaron horas desde el incidente de la mañana los chicos entraban a ver como seguía raven y les extrañaba el comportamiento de su amiga era tan cortante como raven o cualquier desconocido estando la habitación seguía ocupada por star y raven …no paso mucho tiempo para que raven comenzara a abrir los ojos con dificultad y se encuentra con los ojos preocupados de su compañera *

Raven: star? (reincorporándose en la cama)

*star inmediatamente le da una brazo raven algo confusa no se resistió solo hasta que siente que starfire baja el cierre de su traje su primera reacción fue tratar de separarla de ella pero al hacerlo deja al descubierto sus hombros y cuello*

Raven: que es lo que haces star? (molesta)

*star sello bruscamente la boca de raven con un beso introduciendo su lengua de una manera sucia mientras que con su gran fuerza recuesta a raven tomando sus brazos ya estando sobre ella, raven trata de quitarla de enzima pero era imposible por la increíble fuerza de su compañera… cuando star sintió la falta de aire se separa del rostro de raven y la mira con una mirada furtiva*

Raven: que clase de persona crees que soy?

*raven se da cuenta de la mirada de star sus ojos tenia brillo rojo y brindaba una sonrisa demoniaca*

Raven: quien eres tu? (tratando de de liberarse con sus poderes pero por alguna razón no funcionaba )

*star se acerca seductoramente y le sisea a su oído*

Star: que acaso no reconoces a tu padre raven?

Raven: no puede ser yo ...(Fue interrumpida por otro beso forzado y después se separa)

Trigon : tu no hiciste nada mas que volverme a encerrar en esa maldita dimensión acaso creías que te desiste de mi, no puedes derrotar a tu creador…(le daba una larga mirada a su hija) no sabes lo asfixiante que es estar allí solo (frotando el cuerpo de star contra el de raven)

Raven: alejate de mi (expulsando mas energía pero esta no dañaba a su objetivo solo se distorsionaba por la habitación)

Trigon: nunca había notado que tienes un cuerpo excepcional como el de tu madre (mientras besaba su cuello)

Raven: no la metas en esto maldito (liberando uno de sus brazos y soltándole una bofetada)

*trigo con la increíble fuerza del cuerpo de starfire la toma del cuello con una sola mano dejándola sin aire los chicos escucharon ruidos extraños he intentaban entrar por la fuerza pero la puerta no se podía derribar he incluso la pared como si la habitación fuese indestructible*

Cb: (golpeando la puerta con gran fuerza) raven!!!

Nightwing: starfire!!

Cyborg: es inútil ni siquiera el cañón sónico puede contra esta puerta (después de haber intentado varias veces)

*mientras en la habitación*

Trigo: he venido a decirte que serás madre de mi próxima reencarnación pero creo que ya sabes lo que pasara no?...pronto vendré por ti no en este cuerpo aunque la idea me resulta excitante (lamiendo con la punta de su lengua el rostro de raven)

Raven: porque me haces esto? (soltando lagrimas)

Trigon: solo fuiste creada para traerme a este mundo de una forma u otra no intentes nada stupido porque te aseguro que estaré allí para impedirlo cualquier idea, cualquier intento, cualquier cosa que se te ocurra lo pagaras caro (soltando a raven, quien trata de respirar con dificultad) pronto nos veremos

*al decir esto la sobra fue expulsada del cuerpo de starfire quien al ver a raven debajo de ella se quito de inmediato y la puerta y los muros se destruyeron instantáneamente los chicos encontrando a las chicas asustadas starfire tarto de acercarse a raven pero al intentar tocarla esta fue lanzada por el aura oscura de raven*

Raven: aléjate no me vuelvas a tocar ¡! …(entre gritos y sollozos)

Star: pero raven (entre lagrimas)

*Nightwing corrió junto con los chicos para acudirlas starfire corrió a si a Nightwing *

Star: no se lo que paso porque raven me odia y porque la habitación de raven esta destruida?¿?

Nightwing: no lo se pero ya todo estará bien (abrazándola mientras llora en sus hombros y después la separa)

*cyborg y chico bestia esperaban la instrucción de Nightwing ya que no encontraron nada ni a nadie que haya ocasionado esto cyborg y Nightwing tratan de acercarse a raven*

Cyborg: raven que fue lo que paso??

Nightwing: o mejor dicho quien estuvo aquí??

*raven aun se encontraba en su cama encorvada sele notaba muy agitada…y al dirigir la mira a sus compañeros los ve como si fuesen trigon*

Raven: aléjese de mi (gritaba histérica los alejo de su cama con un campo de fuerza y se dio paso para salir corriendo de la habitación)

*raven corrió a si a la salida pero fue detenida por chico bestia quien la aprisiono entre sus brazos*

Cb: escúchame bien raven soy yo bestia, no dejare que te hagan daño (abrazándola mas fuerte)

*raven al escuchar eso alza la vista para encontrarse con el rostro de chico bestia que reconoció de inmediato y comenzó a llorar sobre su pecho como una niña pequeña Nightwing , cyborg y star quisieron acercarse pero chico bestia les dio una señal de que no lo hicieran*

Cb: bien raven salgamos de aquí… (Viendo como aun lloraba en su pecho)

*chico bestia salió de lo poco que quedaba en la habitación llevando a raven a un lugar tranquilo*

Cb: quieres ir a la playa raven o quieres quedarte?

*raven no respondió nada chico bestia decidió cargarla y llevarla a la playa para el era el lugar mas tranquilo por el momento, al llegar a la orilla chico bestia sienta a raven en una de las rocas espero que raven dejara de llorar por si sola cuando lo hiso decidió preguntarle*

Cb: raven que fue lo que sucedió starfire te hiso daño? (tratando de encontrar la mira caída de raven)

*raven levanto la mirada lucia cansada y sin expresión*

Cb: entiendo que no quieras hablar (guardo silencio incómodamente)

*raven decidió hablar después de unos minutos*

Raven: starfire no me hiso daño… fue trigon se apodero de su cuerpo de y… (Asiendo un pausa emocional tratando de controlarse) trato de abusar de mi pero solo fue un juego para decirme que daré a luz a una de sus reencarnaciones y pronto vendrá por mí (cubriendo su cara con ambas manos)

espero que este inicio les agrade comenten algo si les agrado....


	2. Chapter 2

Raven: starfire no me hiso daño… fue trigon se apodero de su cuerpo de y… (Asiendo una pausa emocional tratando de controlarse) trato de abusar de mi pero solo fue un juego para decirme que daré a luz a una de sus reencarnaciones y pronto vendrá por mí (cubriendo su cara con ambas manos)

Cb: no puede ser raven hay algo que podamos hacer???

Raven: no hay nada que hacer volverá a esta dimensión por medio de mi siempre a sido por mi

Cb: raven… No lo más terrible es que un padre quiera hacer eso con su propia hija (levantando la cara de raven con ambas manos y limpiando sus lágrimas con los pulgares)

*raven miro a chico bestia directamente a los ojos y después desvía la mirada y mira que la puesta del sol esta por terminar*

Raven: eso no importa (quitando las manos de chico bestia)

Cb: que??....(desconcertado por lo que acaba de escuchar)

Raven: lo más importante ahora es que encuentre el modo de que no vuelva a esta dimensión (dándole la espalda)

Cb: Que acaso no te importa lo que suceda contigo?...(grita furioso viendo aun la pálida espalda descubierta de su compañera)

*chico bestia esperaba una respuesta de raven pero esta se queda callada y baja la mirada guardo silencio, se dan cuenta que ya había oscurecido completamente*

Raven: creo que es hora de que entremos… (Dirigiéndose a si a la torre decía con un hilo de voz bajo)

*raven ya había avanzando un par de metros y aun chico bestia se quedo parado sin la respuesta que esperaba hasta que*

Cb: espera!....(corriendo a si a ella)

*raven se da vuelta y lo mira venir a si a ella*

Cb: espera… déjame ayudarte

*raven lo mira confusa cuando este la gira y le sube el cierre, raven cierra los ojos y frunce el seño al tiempo de sentir un escalofrió recorrer su espalda como el de hace unos minutos en su habitación con su padre *

Raven: …gracias (decía hermética, con los ojos aun cerrados)

Cb: relájate, estas tensa…entremos (caminado)

*raven lo sigue…chico bestia no menciono nada en el corto camino hasta la torre, al atravesar la entrada principal del blink se encuentran con sus compañeros sentados en el sofá esperándolos*

Nightwing: que les parece si cenamos primero?

*los dos chicos que acaban de entrar solo asentaron con la cabeza sin moverse de su lugar…star miraba a raven desde su lugar y rápidamente desvía la mirada y fue directo a la cocina junto con cyborg para preparar la cena Nightwing nota que no se movían de la entrada de blink*

Nightwing: vamos tomen asiento mientras esta lista la comida…(señalando la mesa)

*chico bestia mira a raven como si esperase una respuesta de su parte*

Nightwing: insisto…(con una mirada seria)

*raven asienta la cabeza y camina junto con chico bestia hasta la mesa y Nightwing se une con star y cyborg para ayudar a servir los diferentes platillos….cyborg le lleva a los recién llegados sus respectivos platos a chico bestia una hamburguesa vegetariana y raven rebanada grande de pie acompañado por un vaso de te…starfire se sienta en la mesa con su plato de gurrlast sin dirigir la mirada a los recién llegados, Nightwing se sienta a lado de starfire con su palto de pan tostado con mermelada y final mente cyborg se sienta con un enorme emparedado con una infinidad de carne el silencio permaneció hasta que cyborg rompe el hielo*

Cyborg: que es lo que estamos esperando comamos (dando una gran mordida a su emparedado)

*todos tratan de hacerse el animo por comer pues los segundos parecían eternos… al terminar chico bestia se ofrece a recoger los platos dándose cuenta de nadie pudo terminar su comida a acepción de cyborg que no dejo ni una sola migaja… raven mantenía la mirada fija en la mesa sin prestarle atención a los demás miembros de su equipo hasta que Nightwing le hiso una pequeña insinuación a raven*

Nightwing: raven todos queremos saber que fue lo que paso en tu habitación hace una hora?...estamos muy preocupados

*raven desvió la mirada de la de Nightwing pues no podía sostenerla*

Cb: no creo que sea un buen momento…

Nightwin: no estoy hablando contigo

Raven: no ….chico bestia no hay problema

Nightwin: entonces que fue lo que ocurrió raven?¿

*raven le cuenta todo a Nightwin y al resto del equipo…starfire no podía creer lo que raven contaba se sentía tan sucia y avergonzada de si misma…mientras los chicos se llenan de asombro y de frustración al enterarse de las intenciones de trigon*

Star: raven perdóname no tenia idea (cubriendo su rostro con una sola mano y negando con la cabeza)

Cyborg: raven que puedo decirte eso esta mal…

Nightwin: hay algo que podamos hacer?

Raven: no lo hay

Nightwin: claro que la hay siempre la hay…(gritando)

*chico bestia interfiere al escuchar a su líder gritando de esa manera a raven*

Cb: creo que ya fue suficiente tranquilízate ten mas consideración…

*Nightwin mira a cb. …Dándose cuenta que se dejo llevar por sus impulsos*

Nightwin: lo siento raven, chico bestia tiene razón buscaremos la una manera mas tarde

Cyborg: raven creo que tendrás que usar de nuevo la habitación que hicimos la vez anterior…

Nightwin: es verdad creo que es lo único que podemos hacer por ahora, al menos te protegerá de los intrusos

*raven acento la cabeza aun con la mirada baja…star intenta asimilar que no fue su culpa, chico bestia se da cuenta de que esta tan aislada como raven por la situación tan incomoda y se acerca a star tocando su hombro*

Cb: habla con ella se sentirán mejor las dos (dándole una ligera sonrisa)

Star: no puedo, no creo que deje acercarme a ella…

Cb: sabes que no fue tu culpa pero no pierdes nada al intentarlo te aseguro que ella también espera disculparse

*star asienta con la cabeza mientras chico bestia le giñe el ojo *

Cb: chicos si raven tendrá que usar esa habitación por un tiempo creo que hay que llevar una cama no CREEN..

*los chicos captaron la indirecta y los tres varones salen de la sala…mientras que entre las chicas había un gran silencio star se pone de pie de su lugar y se sienta en frente de raven*

Star: raven?

Raven: star…(levantando la mirada)

Star: entiendo si no quieres hablarme por algún tiempo y no te culpo…no se que fue lo que te hice o hiso tu padre con mi ayuda pero quiero disculparme me siento tan sucia nunca aria algo para lastimarte (unas lagrimas recorren sus mejillas)

*raven extiende su brazo hasta la cara de star y con su mano limpia una de sus lagrimas*

Raven: yo no tengo nada de que perdonarte pero si te pido algo de tiempo con lo del contacto..

*se levanta feliz y quiso darle un abrazo pero al recordar lo que su amiga le acaba de pedir para algo confundida, raven se da cuenta y le ofrece una apretón de manos*

Raven: siempre tan efusiva

Star: jjaja n_nu

*en ese momento entra cyborg y les sonríe a las chicas*

Cyborg: vaya…ya veo que hicieron las pases o bueno haa…(decía algo confuso)

Raven: olvídalo cyborg que pasa?

Cybrg: tu habitación esta lista

*raven suspira*

Raven: en ese cazo vallamos

*los tres jóvenes se dirigen a la habitación especial de los signos mágicos que protegen al portal humano de la profecía….al llegar encuentran a Nightwin y a chico bestia acomodando un pequeño librero dentro de la habitación*

Raven: les agradezco su ayuda

Cb: para eso somos los amigos

Nightwin: encontraremos la manera para que trigon no vuelva a lastimarte

*raven asienta la cabeza y dando una ligera sonrisa que apenas se puede ver en su cara al sentirse apoyada por sus amigos*

Cyborg: bien creo que mañana empezaremos a reconstruir tu habitación (decía apenado porque fueron los causantes)

Raven: no hay problema solo iré a mi habitación por algunas cosas

Nightwin: en ese caso te dejamos asido un día bastante agitado desde el inicio

*raven sale de la habitación atravesando a sus compañeros*

Raven: no es necesario recordarlo (decía por de bajo)

*los jóvenes ven como raven se dirigía a su habitación y deciden salir de la habitación temporal*

Cyborg: creo que lo esta tomando mejor de lo que cualquiera podría hacerlo

Star: debe serlo no sabemos de lo que su padre pueda ser capas

Cb: ella podrá hacerlo

Nightwin: con nuestra ayuda porque somos sus amigos, su familia y tenemos que ayudarla…ahora tenemos que descansar y esperar que las cosas mejoren

*todos se dispersan tomando cada quien su camino…starfire se dirigía a su habitación hasta que fue detenida por Nightwin*

Star: Nightwin?...que haces aquí (evitando el contacto visual)

Nightwin: vine para saber como te encuentras?

Star: me siento mejor ya hable con raven sobre lo que paso aun que yo no recuerdo nada…

Nightwin: eso me alegra que ya se hayan arreglado las cosas entre las dos

*Nightwin se acerca al rostro de starfire buscando sus labios pero esta lo evitaba*

Nightwin: sucede algo?

Star: aun me quieres besar sabiendo que bese a otra chica? (con la mirada baja)

* Nightwin levanta el rostro de la joven chica*

Nightwin: star…no fue tu culpa además yo te amo no me importa lo que hayas hecho porque también me amas…(besándola)

*star se sintió aliviada al saber que las cosas entre su amado y ella no cambiaria por aquel incomodo incidente, se besaban de una forma tan apcionada y juntos entran a la habitación de starfire (creo que no es necesario mencionar lo que hacen) mientras tanto chico bestia se recostó en su cama recordado que su amiga no le dio la respuesta que esperaba en la playa*

Cb: raven…(solto al aire con preocupación)

*se levanta de la cama y de bajo de su almohada saca una diminuta caja delgada*

Cb: creo que podría necesitarla de nuevo (sonriendo)

*cb. Sale de su habitación y recorre los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación destruida de raven donde el suponía que estaría todavía *

Cb: raven? (asomando su cabeza)

*chico bestia se sorprende al no encontrar a su compañera en la habitación y decide ir a donde se alojaría ahora temporalmente pero tampoco se encontraba allí a si que decide buscarla en la sala al llegar nota las luces encendidas encuentra a raven sosteniendo un cuchillo dirigiéndolo lentamente a su vientre chico bestia corre velos y trata de arrebatarle el cuchillo *

Cb: raven que es lo que tratar de hacer? (luchando por quitárselo)

Raven: es la única forma chico bestia si no existo el no podrá renacer (lanzando a cb. con fuerza)

*cb. Cae a unos metros de ella y la mira fijamente que también esta en el suelo*

Cb: no lo hagas (con la mirada cristalina)

*raven se levanta suelta el cuchillo y este cae al suelo, cb. Se levanta rápidamente y se lanza sobre ella tirándola al suelo nuevamente sosteniéndola de los hombros *

Cb: no lo vuelvas hacer me oyes, no lo vuelvas hacer (sacudiéndola, empapado en llanto)

*raven miraba los ojos de su amigo tan aterrados y húmedos hasta que su compañero para y este se levanta dándole la espalda a raven que aun confundida lo mira desde el suelo*

Cb: asi que creo esta es tu respuesta **no te interesa lo que pase contigo, **quitarte la vida no es una solución eso es lo mas bajo hasta para ti…desde ahora no te dejare sola ni un segundo me asegurare que no cometas otra tontería…dije que no dejaría que te hicieran daño a si sea de ti misma…**creo que es lo que querías no**?

*raven se pone de pie sin palabras se acerca a el pero unos cuantos pasos la separan al igual que la culpa, chico bestia jira la cabeza sobre su hombro para ver a raven *

Cb: es hora de ir a dormir vayamos a nuestra habitación…(decía serio)

Raven: nuestra habitación? (casi sin habla)

Cb: claro que no oíste?(caminando a si la salida de la sala)

*raven sigue a chico bestia hasta la habitación de este*

Cb: espera aquí ire por mi bolsa de dormir…y otras cosas (dijo firme)

*raven solo se quedo calla asentando con la cabeza chico bestia no tardo mucho y salió de la habitación con sus pertenencias*

Cb: listo vámonos (agarrando con dificultad todas sus cosas)

Raven: quieres ayuda ¿¿?¿ (tratando de remediar la incomoda situación)

*chico bestia relaja mas su margen*

Cb: claro me podrías ayudar con estas revistas

*los dos jóvenes recorrieron los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación aprueba de demonios*

Cb: bien llegamos….hay que entrar

*raven introduce el código y las puertas se abren chico bestia nota que apenas podrá acomodarse en la pequeña habitación*

Cb: bien yo te vigilare en esta esquina..

Raven: has lo que quieras (decía algo fastidiada)

*cb. Sea cómodo como pudo *


	3. Chapter 3

No me gusto como quedo el final del capitulo anterior, no me di tiempo para pulirlo pero tratare de remediarlo sin alterar nada(incluye el estilo de escritura pues lo hecho, hecho esta)…gracias por sus comentarios y consejos los tendré en mente les ruego que me disculpen por las faltas de ortografía a mi también no me gusta estar adivinando lo que trata de escribir el autor…uno al escribir se queda con la idea y no presta atención lo que escribe es lo que me ocurre a mi.. Bien sin mas los dejo con esto espero sea de su agrado…

*raven introduce el código y las puertas se abren chico bestia nota que apenas podrá acomodarse en la pequeña habitación*

Cb: bien yo te vigilare en esta esquina..

Raven: has lo que quieras (decía algo fastidiada)

*cb. Sea cómodo como pudo *

Cb: esta noche será larga…( sarcasmo)

*ambos se recostaron en sus respectivos lugares, los minutos eran largos he incómodos cb. Observaba a raven que se encontraba acostada en su cama y hace mas de 15 minutos que había permanecido inmóvil y silencio, chico bestia no fue capas de formular ni una sola palabra ya que no quería perturbar aun mas a su compañera a si que con cautela se pone de pie y camina hacia un costado de la cama, donde se puede ver a raven recostada quien se encuentra dormida, cb. Seda cuenta que había estado llorando, por lágrimas secas que marcaron su rostro. Este mira el rostro de raven, sintiendo una enorme frustración acompañado de impotencia ya que no podía hacer realmente nada por ella ese pensamiento es lo que lo ha mantenido despierto sintiendo rabia de si mismo por no poder hacer nada y apretando ambos puños con gran fuerza y vuelve a su lugar he intenta dormir mientras tanto en los sueños de raven se encontraba en un abismo oscuro*

Raven: que es este lugar? (tratando de reconocer el lugar)

*raven da un largo vistazo a la penumbra tratando de ver una salida pero la oscuridad era tan infinita he indescriptible sintió un pequeño escalofrió recorrer su espalda asiendo que se abrase a si misma retrocediendo un paso pero fue sujetada por la espalda raven no intento ver quien la sujetaba *

Raven: que es lo que quieres? (con su monótona voz)

Trigon: es necesario? (siseándole al oído)

*raven desvía la cabeza con brusquedad tratando de apartarla de las palabras de su padre de su oído*

Raven: ya veo…(bajando la mirada)

Trigon: no puedes evitar tu destino raven (sujetándola con mas fuerza)

Raven: encontrare la manera!

Trigon: como, siquiera no puedes moverte (quintándole la capa sobre su cabeza)

*raven intenta detener a su padre pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, raven luchaba por hacer que reaccionara su cuerpo. mientras trigon la despojaba de sus ropas raven miraba con humillación he ira como si se tratase de una simple marioneta, trigon sonríe satisfactoriamente al haber dejado completamente desnuda a su hija, la vuelve a sujetar por la espalda y comienza a deslizar su manos por la marcada cintura y plano vientre como si estas moldeasen la figura hasta el vientre bajo frotando la pelvis lentamente y estimulando inevitablemente a raven quien sentía como sus rodillas se doblan ligeramente mientras trigo corrompía su cuerpo*

Raven: vasta (dijo casi sin voz)

*trigon ignoro la petición de su hija llevando una de sus manos a la altura de su pecho masajeando y estrujando uno de sus senos, el cuerpo de raven se estremecía sin remedio mientras que raven trataba de ponerle fin aquel juego siniestro*

Raven: Para de una vez!.... Para, no me toques! (gritaba con fuerza)

*raven soltaba pequeños gemidos que intentaba ahogar con sus gritos desesperados por tratar de apartar a su padre, mientras tanto en la habitación solo se escucha los histéricos gritos de raven, cb. Despierta al instante y es golpeado por varias cosas que salían disparadas de sus lugares y luchaba por acercarse a raven quien aun en su sueño luchaba contra su padre quien manipulaba su cuerpo con malicia y miraba con un deseo insaciable mientras se abría paso entre las piernas de raven, quien esta recostada de bajo de el y miraba la aproximación de su padre en su entre pierna hasta que esta despierta sin aire chico bestia corre hasta la cama y se sienta a su lado esta al verlo se lanza sobre el abrazándolo y empapada en llanto*

Raven: chico bestia…yo (intentaba explicar)

*raven fue interrumpida por chico bestia*

Cb: no digas nada lo se

*raven guardo silencio unos minutos y nota lo que causo su mal sueño y se dio cuenta de que el dormir le seria difícil y observa la mirada preocupada de su amigo*

Raven: chico bestia no me dejes sola

Cb: no lo are…descuida (Abrazándola)

*raven se separa del pecho de su amigo lo ve de frente he inclina la cabeza y besa una de sus mejillas Se queda sorprendido he incapaz de reaccionar*

Cb: que, que haces ¿¿? (algo asustado)

Raven: gracias por estar aquí, no sabes lo que significa para mí (bajando la mirada)

*chico bestia busca la mirada de raven y le sonríe, le muestra la pequeña y delgada caja que tenia planeado darle, antes de que la encontrara intentado arrebatarse la vida*

Cb: la última vez funciono (entregándosela con una ligera sonrisa)

*raven abre la delgada caja y sus ojos se ensanchan al ver su contenido*

Raven: no es o si?….(sorprendida)

Cb: si…. es el centavo de aquella vez, cuando te volviste el portal la dejaste caer, planeaba guardarla como amuleto, pero creo que la necesitas mas que yo…

Raven: gracias

*raven le da una ligera sonrisa y mira su reloj que estaba justo a su lado y se da cuenta de la hora mientras que chico bestia guarda su distancia*

Raven: son las 3:00 de la mañana es algo tarde, perdón por haberte despertado no era mi intención

Cb: no hay problema ya estaba despierto

Raven: no intentaras dormir?

Cb: no y tu?

Raven: no quiero dormir ya he perdido el sueño (esquivando la mirada de su amigo)

*chico bestia se mostro pensativo por unos segundo hasta que le vino una idea*

Cb: en ese caso que te parece si charlamos

Raven: como que?

Cb: de nuestras vidas…?

*raven lo miraba desconfiada*

Cb: bien yo primero

*raven asienta la cabeza *

Cb: nunca le he contado esto a nadie

Raven: no es necesario si no lo deceas

Cb: no hay problema… mis padres eran científicos y fueron África a investigar una clase de monos extraños. Uno de los monos me mordió al hacer una de las excursiones, me enferme gravemente y mis padres para salvarle, usaron una vacuna experimental me salvo.. Pero mute a lo que ahora soy ja…aun que no lo creas yo era rubio todo un galán….aunque sigo siéndolo (golpeando ligeramente su mentón) …bien mis padres murieron en una embarcación fue un accidente y no pude hacer nada para salvarlos

Raven: chico bestia…(desconcertada)

Cb: después pase de manos en manos hasta que me adopto la Patrulla era un gran equipo esta Robotman, el Hombre Negativo y mis padres adoptivos Elasti-Girl, y Mento, hasta que Mento me hecho de la Patrulla por no seguir sus órdenes o mas bien porque por deje escapar a cerebro y el resto ya lo conoces conocí a un chico maravilla, un cyborg, una chica misteriosa y una tierna alienígena muy fuete y juntos le pateamos el trasero a unos extraterrestre y construimos una casa en forma de T en una isla y henos aquí..

Raven: me sorprende que seas tan optimista siempre haciendo chistes, después de todo por lo que has pasado…

Cb: los chistes raven me mantiene vivo ja …es solo un decir y creo que es tu turno.

Raven: bien…haaaa..(Suspiro profundo)

Cb: si no quieres no hay problema…ya será otro día

Raven: no..Hay problema quiero hacerlo

*cb. Asienta la cabeza*

Raven: bien **Angela Roth** es mi madre cuando era joven se había unido a un culto satánico. En una ceremonia conjuraron a un hombre perfecto con quien pudiera tener relaciones, pero éste era en realidad el demonio extradimencional

Cb: Trigon,

Raven: el había creado una ilusión perfecta de un hombre irresistiblemente bello para poder tener descendencia. Cuando mi madre se dio cuenta del engaño escapó e intentó suicidarse al saber lo que había pasado y lo que pasaría, pero fue rescatada por los monjes de Azarath, la acogieron y cambió su nombre por Arella. cuando naci me separaron de mi madre y estuve bajo el cuidado de los monjes de azar, quienes me enseñaron a controlar mis emociones no tenia permitido ver a mi madre con frecuencia tiempo cuando tuve 16 los monjes dejaron que viviera con mi madre pero no dure mucho con ella decidí abandonar Azarath y viene aquí a la Tierra para prevenir de la llegada de Trigon, pero nadie creía en mi palabra después de vagar en la tierra me encontré con 4 jóvenes un chico maravilla, un cyborg, un chico verde

Cb: oye

Raven: ho…perdón un chico verde "gracioso" y una alienígena con una fuerza impresionante y juntos combatimos al mal hasta que un día mi padre llego a la tierra y a mi vida le para cumplir con su destino

Cb: raven siempre hay opciones y formas de evitar las cosas que no deseas

*raven lo mira y analiza cada palabra*

Raven: chico bestia ?

Cb: si?

Raven: te agrado ¿?¿?

Cb: si raven eres una de mis mejores amigas y eres la mas inteligente que conozco (dijo con inocencia)

Raven: (negando con la cabeza) no que es que sientes por mi?

*cb mira confuso a raven por su pregunta*

Cb: aria lo que fuera por ti no solo porque eres mi amiga (acariciando su rostro)…si no porque siento algo especial por ti

Raven: chico bestia….(tomando la mamo que acariciaba su rostro de cb)

*raven cierra los ojos junto con una lagrima*

Raven: desde hace tiempo e sentido igual.(pausa emocional) …chico bestia no quisiera entregarle a mi padre lo único que tengo

Cb: de que hablas?

Raven: (bajando la mirada) no quisiera entregarle mi virginidad


	4. Chapter 4

Ja…que descuido de mi parte no les mencione que este fic es la continuación de otro fic titulado Nightwing lo mas probable que no lo hayan leído eso lo debí haber puesto desde un inicio bien mis mas sinceras disculpas aquí esta la continuación que tiene el peor lemon que he leído y escrito T_T…les agradezco que aun lean este fic ..espero que sigan dejando sus mensajes suelen animar, aconsejar y mas…y perdón por la stupides

Raven: chico bestia….(tomando la mamo que acariciaba su rostro de cb)

*raven cierra los ojos junto con una lagrima*

Raven: desde hace tiempo e sentido igual.(pausa emocional) …chico bestia no quisiera entregarle a mi padre lo único que tengo

Cb: de que hablas?

Raven: (bajando la mirada) no quisiera entregarle mi virginidad

*chico bestia levanta el rostro de raven , esta lo mira fijamente mientras el aproxima su rostro hacia el suyo lentamente rozando sus delicados labios entreabiertos contra los suyos, encendiendo una cálida sensación que recorría sus cuerpos. Cada rose era tan deseado por ambos que chico bestia se abre paso entre los labios entre abiertos de raven he introduce su lengua haciendo el beso mas completo, raven rodea sus brazos al cuello de chico bestia para hacer mas profundo el beso. Cada para de labios y lenguas se estrechaban lentamente saboreando aquel dulce néctar que emanaba uno al otro era tan placentero esa sensación he inexplicable hasta que el oxigeno hiso falta…ambos se separan lentamente y un cálido y ligero rubor aparece en sus mejillas se miraban mutuamente tratando de leer cualquier movimiento del otro. Chico bestia se quita la camisa dejando ver su marcado torso tirando la camisa al piso y se acerca de nuevo a raven buscando sus labios y estos los esperaban ansiosos besándolo apasionadamente, las manos de chico bestia recorrían la espalda de raven deslizando el cierre lentamente pero esta para hermética y frunciendo el seño *

Cb: que pasa? (sin cambiar de posición)

Raven: perdón… no es nada

*chico bestia le da un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios de raven y después se acerca a su oído izquierdo y le empieza a zurrar en sonidos suaves*

Cb: no te are daño solo déjate llevar…

Raven: chico bestia (apenas musito)

Cb: te voy amar

*raven se estremeció al escuchar las suaves palabras y su cálido aliento de chico bestia mientras que sus manos recorrer su traje por sus hombros de una manera tan delicada mientras raven se recostaba lentamente hasta que chico bestia saca el traje por las piernas de raven quien lo miraba de una forma muy diferente mientras salía de la cama chico bestia hace lo mismo y se acerca a ella…raven deslizaba una mano por el pecho y torso de chico bestia quien miraba muy intrigado por lo que aria pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando esta se inclina y baja sus pantalones junto con su ropa interior y aun ella estando en cuclillas desliza su panti y se desase de el, al reincorporarse chico bestia le ayuda a quitarse su sostén ahora ya nada se interpondría entre ellos y sus cuerpos ambos se besan apasionadamente compitiendo contra los entusiasmos de uno y del otro mientras se arrastraban a la cama entre suspiros y gemidos, ambos comenzaron a estrechar sus cuerpos con excitación acabando la corta distancia entre sus cuerpos raven ya estando recostada y de bajo le abre paso a chico bestia entre sus piernas y este se adentra hacia su intimidad y se unen cual eclipse. Después de un rato el mar de carisias paso aun mar de pasión y de allí llegaron a un mar de orgasmos y juntos llegaron a la gloria!.....ya cansados y satisfechos se recuestan juntos mientras se cubren con la sabana de la cama Chico bestia rodea con un brazo la cintura de raven mientras que el otro brazo le serbia como almohada quien parresia estar cómoda raven y aun chico bestia le susurraba suaves palabras al oído de raven hasta que el sueño lo vence …..El soy comenzaba a iluminar la ciudad he incluso la torre en forma de T (suena stupido pero que mas da) pocos eran los rayos de sol que se colaban por las ventanas mas no podían recorrer los oscuros y largos pasillos dentro de la torre…Mas sin embargo una extraña y cálida sensación despierta a la joven peli violeta se da vuelta y se encuentra con el rostro de su compañero y sus mejillas se ruborizan ligeramente al recordar lo que paso hace unas horas delicadamente acaricia el rostro de chico bestia y después su cabeza entrelazando sus cabellos verdes con sus dedos largos y aun permanecía en un profundo sueño se levanta con cuidado para no despertarlo y se de cuenta de de la hora que era 6:45 Am ya seria la hora próxima en que sus compañeros despertarían y quizás fuesen a verla …a si que busca por la habitación su ropa regada en el piso y se viste lo mas pronto posible y alcanza la ropa de su compañero y se acerca a la cama y se sienta a su lado y lo mueve un poco para que este despierte, este despierta y mira a raven dándole una ligera sonrisa*

Raven: ya es hora de levantarse hay que darnos prisa o se darán cuenta (entregándole la ropa)

Cb: ok… (Tomando la ropa aun adormilado)

*raven se levanta y se da la vuelta para que cb. Pudiera vestirse *

Cb: porque te das vuelta? (poniéndose los pantalones)

Raven: te doy tu espacio se podría decir…

Cb: haaaaaaa….gracias (terminando de vestirse)…ya puedes voltear

*raven se vuelve para verlo y un silenció incomodo invadió la habitación hasta*

Raven: las cosas no cambiaran entre nosotros por lo que hicimos o si? (decía con cierto temor)

*cb. Se acerca a ella*

Cb: si lo deseas… (Acariciando su rostro)…no te dejaría sola, a si dejaría de ocultar lo que siento

Raven: ocultar?

Cb: sabía lo que ocurría con tus emociones y mi temor más grande era el que me rechazaras de nuvo

Raven: chico bestia… (Abrazándolo)…nunca te

*en ese preciso momento se abre la puerta dejando ver al resto del equipo que se encuentran intrigados *

Nightwing: chico bestia que haces aquí y porque también están tus cosas?

Cb: haoau pues (balbucea intentando dar explicación moviendo las manos)

*raven detiene las manos de chico bestia y le hace frente a Nightwing*

Raven: le he pedido que se quede aquí para sentirme mas segura ayer no podía dormir…

Nightwing: esta bien….

*cyborg le hace una pequeña insinuación a Nightwing para que recordara a lo que había ido*

Nightwing: ho…si raven llegamos a la conclusión de que no saldrás a del cuarto

Cyborg: es por tu bien rae…

Star: no queremos que algo malo te pase

*raven no podía creer lo que sus amigos le decían aun que seria una solución fácil no podría dejar a sus compañeros en manos de su sicópata padre y villanos*

Rave: no lo are

Cyborg: de que hablas raven no digas incoherencias

Raven: no lo hago cyborg no los dejare solos como la ultima vez

Nightwing: nunca nos dejaste

Raven: no lo intentes Nightwing tu lengua suele seducir a la gente por esa razón eres un líder nato pero es mi decisión no saldré de la habitación en mis tiempos libres pero si iré a las misiones y no hay nada que puedas hacer para impedirlo o hacerme cambiar de opinión

Star: raven considera lo que acabas de decir

Raven: starfire es mi ultima palabra no tengo que decir mas no los dejare solos

*chico bestia veía a raven con tal decisión en sus ojos y sabiendo que no era una petición egoísta y miraba a sus compañeros preocupados y el solo estaba en medio de ese cuadro pero las palabras de Nightwing lo sacaron de su mente*

Nightwing: si esa es tu decisión la respetaremos raven

Cyborg:que te pasa viejo

*Nightwing interpone su mano ante las palabras de cyborg*

Nightwing: no cyborg esta vez ella tiene razón

Star: Nightwing…(soltó al aire con preocupación)

Nightwing: bien equipo es hora de entrenar (saliendo de la habitación)

*starfire y cyborg lo siguen fuera de la habitación, Nightwing mira a chico bestia*

Nightwing: no bienes?

Cb: los alcanzo luego

*los demás se retiran sin decir nada mientras las puertas se cierran solas*

Cb: raven no te sientas comprometida a ir las misiones

Raven: sabes siempre las misiones o el salvar a las personas me hacían sentir que seria una forma de compensar lo que aria pero ahora es una forma de protegerlos a ustedes

Cb: raven….

Raven: no tiene caso cb. Alcánzalos necesito estar solo por un momento te prometo que no are algo stutido…

*cb. Sin mas que decir sale de la habitación creyendo en su palabra…a medida que recorría el pasillo sabia que esta situación seria difícil para el equipo y quizás aun mas para el ya que no tenia claro que es lo que tenia con raven ciertamente su relación siempre fue algo complicada, Tiene una extraña relación con Raven ya que ella es muy seria y él quiere hacerla reír a toda costa aunque casi nunca lo consigue, por lo que hace que él se esfuerce más. Incluso llego a salvar la vida de Raven, rescatándola de Adonis he incluso cuando malchior la engaño*

Cb: ha…que difícil no se lo que pasa entre ella y yo siempre tuvimos algunos choques de personalidad pero siempre hubo una relación profunda lo se…pero cuando hablamos de ello nunca se concluye siempre me quedo con la duda o siempre pasa algo como aquella vez!

**Flash Black (ok. Aquí un párrafo del final del fic ****Nightwing)**

*todos se quedaron con raven en su nueva biblioteca pero la horade cenar ya se aproximaba a si que salieron Nightwing y cyborg quisieron cocinar mientras los demás se relejaban raven subió al techo para mirar el ocaso que se aproximaba pero escucha alguien de tras*

Raven: no es hermoso?

Cb: si lo es

Raven: que es lo que quieres?

Cb: solo quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste antes de que…

Raven: no fue nada tu abrías hecho lo mismo aunque fui un mostró (cubriéndose la cara con las manos) cuando estuve en trance solía ver la imagen de ese hombre sangrando su mirada era penetrante

Cb: no fuiste un mostró raven solo te defendiste me defendiste eso ya quedo atrás…. Raven perdóname por lo que are…

Raven: chico besti…

*cb. No la dejo terminar porque sello sus labios contra los de ella y en ese momento les vino a la mente todos esos recuerdos juntos*

Cb: te amo

*mientras los titanes se preguntaban donde estarían esos dos subieron al techo y miraron felices ese beso y decidieron no molestar a si que volvieron adentro*

(ya lo siguiente es continuación de lo que paso y no escribí)

Raven: chico bestia…lo siento no puedo (alejándose de el)

Cb: raven…(la miraba destrozado)

Raven: lo siento (tele-transportándose hacia su habitación)

*pasaron los días y chico bestia no volvió a tocar el tema hasta que un día se encuentran en la sala solos raven leía un libro sentada en el sofá mientras chico bestia entraba por la puerta principal*

Cb: hola rae…

Raven: hola…(decía cortante)

Cb: no quiero que te sientas incomoda por lo de aquella vez

Raven: se nota…ni mi mejor mascara a podido engañarte

Cb: fue mi culpa… las cosas no cambiaran entre nosotros (con una ligera sonrisa)

Raven: gracias a si que no estas molesto?

Cb: no lo estoy jaja…

*pasaron la tarde hablando de otras cosas*

**Fin de Flash Black**

cb: haaaaa…(suspiraba)

cyborg: que pasa bestia

cb: nada eso es lo que sucede

cyborg: te puedo preguntar algo?

*cb. Asienta la cabeza como aprobación*

Cyborg: creía que entre tu raven había algo hace tiempo y lo de esta mañana…

Cb: cyborg no hay nada claro entre raven y yo, eso me tiene pensativo

Cyborg: ya veo… dale tiempo por lo que esta pasando no será fácil pero un consejo bríndale de tu confianza y apoyo es lo que ahora ella mas necesita…..y quien sabe quizás las cosas en su relación tendrá mas sentido solo es cuestión de tiempo en que se de cuenta que también puede ser feliz y amar

Cb: gracias viejo

Cyborg: si chico se que soy grande

Cb: ja…….ja…j………a T_T (dirigiéndose al gim)

Cyborg: adonde crees que vas el entrenamiento termino hace unos minutos

Cb: (pensamiento) he estado divagando tanto tiempo?

Cyborg: hey bestita aquí..(Tratando de llamar su atención con una mano)

Cb: jaja…perdón cyborg que decías

Cyborg: dice Nightwing que le prepares algo a raven para que desayune y llevarlo a su habitacion ya que te quiere cerca…hehe (decía piradamente)

Cb: si claro torsido

Cyborg: no me digas que no..

Cb: (con un gran sonrojo) no…ya déjame en paz

Cyborg: ok ya te dejo solo bromeaba

*en ese momento Nightwing y starfire llegan *

Nightwing:cb…te perdiste del entrenamiento

Cb: lo siento tenia cosas que hacer

Star: no te preocupes Nightwing de seguro se pondrá al corriente

Nightwing: ya te ha dicho cyborg sobre el desayuno?

Cb: si ya estoy enterado

Nightwing: tengo una duda chico bestia como fue que raven te pidiera que te quedaras allí?

Cb: Nightwing tubo un mal sueño creo que no es necesario decirlo

Star: además no hay problema ya que son pareja (decía feliz)

*chico bestia al filo de un infarto trata de tranquilizarse*

Cb: no lo somos que te hace pensar eso?

*los 3 compañeros sin darse cuenta entraron a una situación incomoda con su amigo verde*

Nightwing: creíamos que si… vimos como la besabas en la azotea aquella vez

Cb: si pero las cosas no son a si si me disculpan le preparare el desayuno a raven

*cb. Todo cabizbajo camino hasta la cocina mientras sus tres compañeros lo acompañan y cada quien preparaba su desayuno cb. Preparaba hot caquis y café ya que no le parecía bien con el te y Nightwing con su joven comprometida le sonreían a chico bestia para que se animara un poco no parecía funcionar porque chico bestia toma una charola y se dirige hacia la puerta pero cyborg lo detiene interponiéndose en su camino*

Cyborg: vamos no te deprimas y vuelve a la contienda…


	5. Chapter 5

Perdón por la tardanza no he tenido tiempo de escribir espero que sea de su agrado y mas sorpresas verán a partir de este cap.

*cb. Todo cabizbajo camino hasta la cocina mientras sus tres compañeros lo acompañan y cada quien preparaba su desayuno cb. Preparaba hot caquis y café ya que no le parecía bien con el te y Nightwing con su joven comprometida le sonreían a chico bestia para que se animara un poco no parecía funcionar porque chico bestia toma una charola y se dirige hacia la puerta pero cyborg lo detiene interponiéndose en su camino*

Cyborg: vamos no te deprimas y vuelve a la contienda…

*cb…recorría los pasillos cabizbajo hasta llegar a la habitación que compartía con raven, con una mirada perdida se podía ver inmóvil frente a la puerta porque muchas dudas le nublaron su confusamente...recapitulaba lo que paso anoche y su tiempo con raven se preguntaba que lo tenia atado a ella…hasta que la puerta se abre asi sacando a chico bestia de su mente*

Raven: cuanto tiempo llevas allí?

Cb: ham…no lo se (tratando de evadir la mirada)

Raven: ha…pasa si quieres'?

*chico bestia paso a la habitación y cuando ve la cama no evita un pequeño sonrojo que trata de que su compañera no se diera cuenta*

Cb: te traje tu desayuno…(con una ligera sonrisa)

*raven notaba lo distante que estaba cb. Ella toma la charola y algo de tristeza le invadía al ver que cb. La evitaba, ella come y le agradece la comida a chico bestia*

Raven: gracias por hot-caquis

Cb: no fue nada

Raven: tengo que decirte algo

*cb. Levanta la mirada con interés ansiando que la boca de raven formulara las palabras que tanto esperaba*

Raven: necesito que llames a los demás he encontrado la manera de que trigon no se apoderen de sus cuerpos (dijo con frialdad)

*cb. Siente un gran hueco en su pecho ya que no escucho lo que podría sacarlo de dudas, sabiendo que tal vez tendría que esperar pacientemente. Este desvía la mirada y aun mas cabizbajo que antes arrastra los pies hacia la puerta y la mira*

Cb: claro ahora vuelvo con ellos…

*raven lo ve salir y toma un libro que dejo en la cama durante la ausencia de su verde amigo conjura unas palabras en latín*

Raven: signium ex iluminis, patrorcinium diva azar erga deprávate trigon

(ok lo de deprávate no es de depravado si no mal en latín se escribe a si)

*de repente una espiral de energía se forma sobre ella y descienden anillos que fueron forjados por los mismos monjes de azar cuales solo forjaron 6 raven al ver los anillos sobre su cama se sorprende al ver solo 4 anillos*

Raven: no…(sus ojos se ensanchan)

*mientras tanto en los pasillos el resto del equipo seguía a cb. Quien les dio el avisó de su compañera*

Nightwing: a si que raven ya encontró una manera de derrotar a trigon?

Cb: solo encontró una manera de protegernos

Star: eso suena prometedor para la victoria

Cyborg: no hay que decir eso tan pronto no sabemos lo que llegue a ocurrir

Nightwing: cyborg tiene razón solo hay que esperar lo mejor

Cb: bien llegamos (deteniéndose frente a la entrada)

*chico bestia introdujo los códigos y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a raven quien los esperaba*

Nightwing: bestia nos informo que necesitabas vernos

Raven: a si es encontré al menos una manera para protegerlos de trigo tomen (extiende y abre su puño dejando ver a los 4 anillos)

Star: no pude ser son anillos de azar

Cb: como el que nos dio slade en esa ocasión

Raven: slade?

Cyborg: si tu sabes cuando trabajo para trigon…digamos que fue precavido

Raven: como pudo haber conseguir el anillo?

Nightwing: no lo se solo quizás lo robo

Raven: eso no importa, estos anillos como ya saben los protegen de trigon a si que úsenlo en todo momento los mojes de azar solo forjaron 6 y solo quedan cuarto a si que no lo pierdan

*todos se colocaban el anillo pero cyborg miraba imposible que le quedase a si que raven busca entre sus cosas una cuerda o algo que le sujetase y encuentra un viejo colguije al cual le quita el adorno en su lugar pone el anillo y se lo coloca cyborg*

Cyborg: gracias raven…

Nightwing: raven te agradecemos esto pero que hay de ti?

Raven: Nightwing trigon no me aria daño por ahora si quiere hacer su cometido…

*en ese momento starfire pierde el equilibrio y se apoya en la pared de la habitación raven quien estaba mas cerca le ayuda a reincorporarse pero al tocarla tiene una visión cual la deja descorsertada*

Starfire: gracias raven….(pero ve asombro en la cara de su amiga)…ocurre algo raven?

*starfire pregunta preocupada que sea por el acuerdo que tuvieron el otro dia respecto al contacto…raven sacude la cabeza en negación *

Raven: no ocurre nada todo esta bien

Nightwing: star te encuentras bien?

Star: si….no paso nada solo me maree un poco

Cyborg: vaya que susto

Nightwing: en ese caso te dejaremos, te llamaremos si se presenta una emergencia

*raven acento con la cabeza pero antes de que salieran sus compañeros toma el brazo de starfire*

Raven: star necesito hablar contigo podrías quedarte

Starfire: claro

Raven: a solas (dirigiendo la mirada a cb.)

*chico bestia sin mas sale de la habitación*

Raven: dime como te has sentido últimamente?

Star: bien supongo…porque?

Raven: hamm..star estas embaraza?

Star: no le digas a los otros…

Raven: porque?

Star: tengo miedo no lo se de que dirían

Raven: pero tu y Nightwing están comprometidos eso es normal….y el ya lo sabe?

Star: no nunca he tenido el valor de decírselo

Raven: tarde o temprano lo notaran…hace cuanto que estas embarazada?

Star: dos meses y una semana o días

Raven: vaya…sabes no se nota pero de vez decirme te aseguro que se alegrara

Star: como es que te has dado cuenta

Raven: al tocarte tuve una visión

Star: como se lo diré…(decía nerviosa)

Raven: solo busca el momento correcto

Star: gracias raven eres mi mejor amiga yo y mi pequeño glinsby (¬¬bebe) te lo agradecemos

*raven solo mira los ojos brillantes y cálidos de star y pensaba que a si se verían las miradas de toda mujer que será madre star solo se levanta*

Star: bien creo que se lo diré ahora adiós esto asido reconfortadle raven luego vendré a contarte como lo tomo

*starfire sale casi disparada de la habitación que ni siquiera noto al chico verde que escoltaba la puerta y entra después de ella*

Cb: vaya si que tenía prisa…

Raven: si…

Cb: de que hablaban?

Raven: ya te enteraras solo espera…

Cb:mmm…esperar es lo que he hecho toda mi vida

Raven: no te afectar esperar un poco

*ubo un silencio incomodo*

Cb: como puedes hacerlo?...(soltó al aire sin pensarlo y se cubre la boca)

Raven: hacer que?

Cb: figes que nada paso, nunca me queda claro que somos…

*raven se queda callada ante esas palabras*

Cb: lo que yo dije es verdad eres especial para mi y ahora me pregunto que si lo que me dijiste es verdad? Aquella vez en la azotea, ayer en la playa y hoy en la maña me has dejado sin respuestas…no quiero pensar que solo me usaste

*chico bestia al darse cuenta de sus palabras se cubre nuevamente la boca y le da la espalda a raven quien solo lo miraba atónita*

Raven: aquella vez en la azotea tenía miedo de hacerte daño con mis poderes como lo hice con aquel hombre pero veo que te e causado dolor…perdóname pero lo que te dije ayer es verdad como lo que are ahora

*raven le hace brete a chico bestia y lo besa en la mejilla y le susurra al odio*

Raven: te amo… (Digo con delicadeza)

*el cálido aliento de raven en el oído de cb. Lo lleno de seguridad y lo saco de dudas ya separa de el y la besa apasionadamente y la arrastra lentamente a la cama y desvistiéndose entre jadeos gemidos. Mientras tanto starfire entra a la habitación de Nightwing quien se encontrar investigando culturas o si existió sectas que pertenecieran a la veneración a trigon y se da cuenta de su prometida*

Nightwing: star que haces por aquí?

Star: viene a hablar contigo de algo muy importante…

Nightwing: a si dime te escucho (enfocando su atención a ella)

Star: me da alegría hacerte saber que seremos padres…(dijo con gran felicidad)

*el asombro de Nightwing fue tan grande que se levanta de donde estaba sentado y abraza a su amada y no pudo retener lagrimas de felicidad*

Nightwing: enserio?

Starfire: si (correspondiendo el abrazo)

Nightwing: pero como, es decir desde cuando? Cuanto tiempo llevas?

Star: fire dos menes y una semana

Nightwing: enserio? (se sepera de ella y toca el vientre de su amada)

Nightwing: apenas se puede sentir…y los otros ya lo saben?

Star: solo raven…ella se dio cuenta esta mañana…


End file.
